


night sky

by nagitosberries



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendship, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Crush, will it ever be the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitosberries/pseuds/nagitosberries
Summary: This is my first hxh fan fic, feel free to leave criticism! thank you for reading:))
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	night sky

Killua groaned as he woke up, the wind coming in was making him cold. Once his eyes adjusted he'd seen the green haired, boys figure through the balcony's window. Killua always admired how brave and determined Gon was, he never gave up. His heart always lit up with gon. He was the sunshine, and he knew about these feelings for awhile. The fear of rejection always lingered. Killua couldn't bear to imagine what would come out of confessing these feelings. 

Killua threw on a hoodie and joined the boy outside. "Hey killua!" "Sorry if I woke you up, but there was said to be a meteor shower tonight" Gon said looking at the sky. Killua loved looking at him when he was like this. His eyes were always filled with excitement and joy. "Its okay, I'd love to see them too" he said as he hid his smile. The boys continued to look at the sky in comforting silence.

So many thoughts raced through Killua's mind. "Should i tell him?" "Would things be okay?" "I don't want to ruin anything" "Maybe I should just go for it, it's just us right?" He made his mind. He was going to do it. 

"Hey gon I nee-" "KILLUA LOOK! LOOK! THE SHOWER IS HERE!" His chance was interrupted. Killua looked at it for a few seconds and preceded talking once more. "Gon, this is really important." Gon looked puzzled as Killua was never this serious with him. "Is something wrong?" Killua was fidgeting with his hoodie string and then stared at Gon. "Yes, uhm I've been meaning to say this for awhile, but I never knew when the time was right." Gon just stared at killua hoping it wasn't what he thought. "We've know each other for quite awhile, and you make me extremely happy. I'm a different person with you and I can't help but feel this way" "Gon... I, I really like you" 

Just as the boy hoped wouldn't happen. The silence was loud, and very nerve wrecking. Gon was lost in thought. Completely. "Uh, Gon?" "Is something wrong?" Killua was regretting ever mentioning it. "Listen killua, uhm I really enjoy our friendship aswell and I am very happy with our adventures." "But, I'm so sorry, I really am, I don't feel the way you do." "I've never had any interest in the same gender? I, I've only ever been interested in girls i think, I'm just way too busy for any sort of relationship, I like to be free and adventurous" "I hope we can still be friends though!" 

....

...

This wasn't what was expected. Killua's heart could break into pieces right there. It stung, like someone was pulling it apart. Why was this happening? Killua felt sad? was it sad? It wasn't an enjoyable feeling. "Killua, I really am sorry, please dont take it personal." "It's okay Gon, I wouldn't force you... I'm gonna head to bed." Killua had to cut it short or he'd cry right there in front of Gon. Gon watched Killua walk inside. He decided to stay there for a bit, just till Killua fell asleep. 

After awhile, Gon went inside amd looked at the boy in the bed. He felt horrible but this was better than have been lieing right? Was this the right thing? He couldn't think anymore and collapsed on the other bed. 

This friendship would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hxh fan fic, feel free to leave criticism! thank you for reading:))


End file.
